Beautiful and Tangible
by deadanimals
Summary: Naruto thinks about Ssasuke in a sexual way, and it leads to something more... naruxsasu


This is a one-shot and it narutoxsasuke

Sakura one of my two roommates left to go to a friends an hour ago, leaving me alone well except for Sasuke. I hated being alone in the house with Sasuke, he hadn't come out of his room all day though. I laid on the couch trying to think about something other than him, I wondered what he was doing.

Probably listening to music. I could picture him in his tight black pants that showed off the lower incredible parts of his body. A high riding body fitting shirt that showed the creamy pale skin, his spiky raven black hair. His hips swaying to the beat of the music as his long slender fingers run through his hair, as he tilts his head back, slowly roaming his hands from his neck down the rest of his body.

I moaned at the images playing through my mind as my cock hardened. These thoughts were PG compared to my other ones, which were composed of us on his bed, me pounding harder into him as he screams my name in pure ecstasy. My cock was painfully hard at the images I let into my mind, I had to rid myself of my little problem before somebody noticed it. On my way to the bathroom I looked into Sasuke's room, the sight in my mind was now taking place in front of me. I couldn't get myself to move away from the door, I watched as he ran his hands down over his body, stopping them at the growing bulge in his pants.

I had to fight back the moans wanting to escape as Sasuke mouthed the words to the song playing. A seductive look in his dark brown eyes. I should've moved away from the door, my cock was throbbing now as I continued watching the performance in front of me. I wanted him so badly, wanted him to scream for me, I wanted him to come for me.

I didn't even remember walking into his room, he kept dancing to the song signaling that he didn't notice me walk in. I walked behind him gripping tightly onto his hips, he gasped as he looked back at me. I pulled his body back against mine he let out a moan as my hard cock rubbed up against his ass.

"Do you feel that? It's all because of you. I've wanted you for so long now." I said, breathing hotly into his ear.

"God Naruto, I want you." He moaned.

Sasuke turned around to face me, pressing his lips against mine in a rough passionate kiss. I had fantasized about having his lips pressed against mine, now I finally could taste his full sweet lips. He probbed his tongue into my mouth moaning as I reached down between us, grabbing the growing bulge in his pants. He kissed me harder as I started to massage him, soft moans and whimpers falling from his lips, and into my mouth.

I pulled my hand from his crotch and up to the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it up. Sasuke broke the kiss and pulled back from my grip, a seductive smile on his face. He gently pushed me back onto his bed, his dark lust filled eyes were locked on mine as he slowly moved his hands down to the hem of his shirt. He slowly pulled it up, I licked my lips as more creamy smooth skin was revealed along with the ink decorating it.

He pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor, next his hands went down and tugged at the tight pleather pants, revealing his hipbones. This strip tease was making it so hard for me to keep from coming. He undid the button, then slowly unzipped his pants, sliding them off and kicking them aside. My eyes wandered over his pale, toned, tatttooed body. I bit my lip, moaning as I looked at his long hard cock. I stood up and kissed him passionately, God I needed him. I broke from the heated kiss and quickly removed my clothes, I pushed Sasuke back onto the bed, kissing him roughly.

"Fuck I want you." Sasuke moaned, clawing his nails down my back as I bit and kissed his neck.

"What do you want me to do to you?" I whispered against his ear, I felt him shiver beneath me.

"I want to feel your cock inside of me, I want you to make me come." He said, his breathing heavy.

I reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, I coated my fingers kissing him passionately. I slowly slid a finger into his tight warm entrance, he let out a moan, leaning his head back. I removed my fingers then added another, stretching him for what was to come eventually.

"God Naruto I need you, please fuck me." He moaned begging for me.

I slicked my cock in lube, I gripped tightly onto his hips before sliding my cock slowly into his warm entrance. The sensation of his muscles tightening around my cock as I moved slowly into him almost made me come, I couldn't end yet not quickly, I wanted this to last as long as possible.

I slowly thrust into him, I knew that it was driving him crazy, but this might not have ever happened again.

"Naruto please fuck me harder." He moaned.

There was no way I could've ignored his begging, I started to pound into him harder, my pace going faster. I pounded harder and deeper into him, searching for the spot that would make him scream.

"Oh God Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, arching his back.

That told me I found his sweet spot, I gripped tightly onto his hips, and pound into him nailing his prostate almost every time. Each time he screamed for me it brought me closer to my climax, I reached down and started to quickly stroke his cock. I thrust deep into him one more time before coming deep inside of him, Sasuke came not too long after, I slowly pulled out of him.

I laid beside him breathing heavily, I didn't even know what to do either leave or stay. Sasuke ansewered that by wrapping hs arms around my waist, holding my body close to his.

"Naruto?" He asked softly.

"Yeah?" I asked nervously, scared that he would consider what we just did a mistake.

"How do you feel about me?"

"Honestly, I have been in love with you since the first day I saw you." I said, gently squeezing his shoulder.

"I love you too Naruto."

"Happy anneversary."

"Best yet, that was just like the first time." He said softly kissing me.

"And I meant every word then and I still mean them just as much now."

"I love you." He said, resting his head on my chest.

"I love you too."

The End!

What did you thank about it? Please review!


End file.
